


Hello, How Are You?

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Wonshik decided to make a video call to Taekwoon. It's not exactly a good decision.





	Hello, How Are You?

The promotion in Japan was exhausting, especially since Wonshik had just finished promoting for VIXX LR’s new mini album. He was amazed that he hadn’t collapsed from all of it, and he’s thankful for that. Taekwoon already did, and if he were to be hospitalized as well, god knows what would happen to their Japanese album release. He’s sure that Hakyeon would probably nag them both to no end, though.

Thinking about Taekwoon, he knew that he hadn’t had any proper contact with him yet since the whole band departed. He took out his phone and checked the clock. It was nearly 11 PM, but Wonshik knew that Taekwoon often slept way past midnight so he confidently made a video call. As he waited for Taekwoon to pick up the phone, he thought of the things he wanted to say to him. Of course he would ask about his current condition, whether or not he rested well, and when he would be allowed to return to the usual band activities. Cheesy stuffs like ‘do you miss me?’ and such was also one of the things he’d make sure to say.

But the second his call was picked up, everything shattered completely.

“He—”

“Are you dumb or blind? Don’t you see the clock? What time do you think this is?” Taekwoon’s sleepy bickering was heard before Wonshik even had the chance to finish his greeting. Wonshik could see just how pissed Taekwoon looked—his sharp eyes getting even sharper, if that’s even possible, and he was visibly pouting.

“Well, uh, I called because I’m worried about your condition?” replied Wonshik, sounding a bit confused with how things turned out.

“Then why don’t you wait until morning to call me? I’ve already slept when you called,” replied Taekwoon, still with the annoyed expression.

“Well, if you’re really sleeping, then don’t answer the call!” retorted Wonshik.

“If you don’t want me to answer the phone, don’t even bother to call!” barked Taekwoon back.

They bickered about who was wrong and they were practically fuming at each other, throwing all sorts variations of ‘stupid’ at each other. But in the midst of that heated argument, Wonshik suddenly went silent. At first Taekwoon thought that he’s finally winning, but then he heard Wonshik’s loud and ugly snoring, and he knew that Wonshik just casually fell into slumber.

“Hey! _HEY!_ Shik, wake up! I’m not done talking yet!” yelled Taekwoon angrily into his phone. But it was useless, since Wonshik was known to be really difficult to be woken up once he was asleep. Taekwoon sighed loudly and he was about to cut off the call when Wonshik made a really weird expression. Feeling both amused and annoyed, Taekwoon snapped it.

Wonshik’s going to taste what Taekwoon’s rage felt like.

When Wonshik got ready in the morning, he noticed how the other members were grinning widely and even bursting into fit of laughter when they saw him. He tried to ask around but they only laughed harder, making weird faces, then laughed again. After some difficult approaches, he finally managed to make Hongbin calmed down enough to explain what actually happened.

“Try checking our group chat. Also, don’t forget to apologize to Taekwoon- _hyung_. I can tell that you really pissed him off,” answered Hongbin while still grinning widely, and Wonshik really wanted to poke those dimples so hard they turned into holes on his cheeks. Still, he gave Wonshik some insight, and he’s grateful for that.

He quickly pulled out his phone and checked the group chat he had been ignoring for the whole morning. There were a lot of laughter in there as well, and when Wonshik scrolled up far enough, his jaw dropped.

_‘Look at this idiot calling me at midnight just to pass out in the middle of conversation’_

There was a loud sound of door slamming, followed with Wonshik’s booming “ _HYUNG!!_ ”, and Taekwoon’s wheezing laughter from the other end of the call echoing in the hallway afterwards.


End file.
